Inseparable
by JiYoo961015
Summary: Baekhyun sedang dipusingkan oleh ajakan kencan dari Mahasiswa Horror, Park Chanyeol. 3 tahun Chanyeol dikenal single, dan sekarang dia mengajak Baekhyun kencan? Hell. Hal gila apa yang mendasari Chanyeol untuk mengajak Baekhyun kencan? ChanBaek. GS. Oneshoot. Wanna Read? RnR, please :3


**Inseparable**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : ****T**

**Pairing : BaekYeol. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : Baekhyun sedang dipusingkan oleh ajakan kencan dari seorang mahasiswa kolot yang cukup horor, Park Chanyeol. Pemuda kaku yang menghabiskan waktunya dengan berkutat dalam kegiatan kampus, punya kepribadian yang berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun. Tiga tahun mempertahankan gelar single tetapi pada akhirnya Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun pergi kencan. Hell. Hal gila apa yang mendasari Chanyeol untuk mengajak Baekhyun kencan? **

**BGM : ****괜찮아 잘 될 거야 ****by Ran**

"Menurutmu," gadis itu menimbang sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya selagi pensil mekaniknya terantuk-antuk di atas lembar buku catatannya. Rambutnya yang penuh ikal diikat menjadi ekor kuda dengan menyisakan helai poni yang dijepit pita kekanakan berwarna oranye cantik. Bertelekan pada meja dan menyandarkan dagu lancipnya pada telapak tangan, dia mendesah seolah sedang mempertanyakan akal sehatnya sendiri. Tubuhnya yang mungil dibalut kaus santai serta rok pendek dengan gelombang yang mengelilingi pahanya. Kets di telapaknya bergoyang mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran meja. "Apakah oke jika pergi kencan dengan Park Chanyeol?"

Yang diajak bicara, akhirnya rela menoleh kendati harus meninggalkan ramen panasnya yang nikmat. Mulutnya bergerak aktif demi mengunyah bongkahan kenyal sosis yang gurih, mendecap-decap sebelum memberi jawaban. "Menurutku oke," dia menirukan nada suara cewek bermata sipit yang duduk di hadapannya lantas mengaduk mi instannya dengan sumpit. Uap harum kaya rempah langsung menyergap wajah cantiknya. "Chanyeol itu _tinggi_."

Cewek mungil itu langsung memberengut begitu menangkap maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat sahabatnya. "Aku tahu kalau Chanyeol itu tinggi dan _aku_ pendek," temannya malah nyengir kendati sedang menyesap mi. "Yang jadi fokusku, kenapa cowok dingin-menakutkan seperti Chanyeol ingin pergi kencan denganku? Aku bisa apa?"

"Nah," Gadis itu langsung meninggalkan minya kemudian beralih menatap wajah bingung sahabatnya. Bahunya mengedik saat ujung sumpitnya menjepit sebuah potongan sosis. "Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan seleranya."

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah tertawa saat aku melontarkan leluconku," bibirnya yang tipis langsung mengerucut ketika mengingat suatu momen di masa lalu. Ketika dirinya dan Chanyeol sedang terlibat perbincangan serius tentang tugas kuliah, dan leluconya terlontar di tengah perdebatan mereka. Dia berharap jika leluconnya bisa memperbaiki ketegangan yang tercipta akibat adu argumen ini. Tetapi nyatanya, Park Chanyeol tidak tertawa sama sekali. Malah memandanginya dengan binar menimbang—manimbang kewarasannya, tentu saja.

"Baek," temannya memandang Baekhyun dengan matanya yang secantik rusa. "Chanyeol itu orang sibuk yang selalu punya segudang kegiatan kampus; kau tahu, ketua klub seni musik, asisten Dosen Moon, dan .., pelayan _kece_ di cafe bubble tea favoritku," dengusnya seolah sedang mengingatkan sesuatu. "Bukankah ajakan kencannya padamu itu adalah hal yang luar biasa?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun naik. "Maksudmu, Lu?"

"Begini," Luhan berdehem, bersiap-siap untuk melontarkan penjelasannya. "Waktu yang dimiliki Park Chanyeol itu selalu habis untuk kegiatan sialan di kampus. Dan setelah nyaris tiga tahun terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa di sekolah ini, baru kali ini dia memutuskan untuk mengajak salah satu cewek pergi _kencan_ dengannya!" ujarnya heboh lantas terkikik geli ketika mengucapkan kata kencan. "Kau tahu maksudku? Dia rela meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi kencan denganmu! Hanya denganmu, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Tapi ..," Baekhyun meratap setelah memproses segala kalimat Luhan, sahabatnya yang selalu selincah rusa dengan manik sejernih kristal yang diidamkannya. Jemari telunjuknya saling membelit dengan gerakan gelisah. "K-kau tahu jika .., P-Park Chanyeol itu .., horor."

_Horor_.

Deskripsi singkat dari Byun Baekhyun yang kedengarannya cocok jika itu ditujukan pada Chanyeol. Pemuda bertelinga lebar itu memang sedikit horor; wataknya keras dan amat tidak menyukai candaan di tengah pembicaraan serius. Suaranya yang besar selalu diimplikasikan dengan amarah, apalagi jika nada suaranya sedikit naik. Dia selalu menjadi ketua panitia jika kampus tengah menyelenggarakan event besar. Dan semua mahasiswa yang menjadi bawahannya seketika akan jadi _pesuruh_. Dia punya aura kepemimpinan yang luar biasa; keputusan-keputusannya selalu dihormati oleh para teman atau pun dosen pembimbingnya. Mungkin saat dia lulus, gelar kumlot akan disabet dengan mudah olehnya.

"Dia memang horor," Luhan menoleh dan tanpa sengaja malah menemukan sosok Park Chanyeol yang baru keluar dari sebuah gedung ditemani dengan kekasih Luhan yang bersinar, Oh Sehun. Sikunya menyikut Baekhyun yang setengah melamun sebelum menunjuk suatu arah dengan gestur dagunya.

Baekhyun menoleh lantas mengikuti arah pandang Luhan, menemukan Park Chanyeol yang menenteng Matilda di pundak; kata pacar Luhan, Chanyeol punya satu gitar kesayangan yang diberi nama Matilda. Mungkin Chanyeol merasa diperhatikan, dia jadi menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba merona lantas memberikan senyuman singkat sebelum berlalu.

Seketika Baekhyun berdebar tidak berdaya akibat kerlingan itu.

"Tetapi," Luhan menyeringai ketika menyadari interaksi singkat itu. "Park Chanyeol itu profesional."

OoO

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau malah sedih ketika mendapati hujan mengguyur Seoul di awal pagi seperti ini. Kencannya dengan Park Chanyeol yang horor terancam batal karena hujan. Awalnya, dia pikir Tuhan sedang mencoba melindunginya dari sosok menakutkan yang mencoba mengajaknya kencan di hari ini. Seiring detik berjalan hingga jarum jam nyaris menyentuh angka sembilan—waktu yang sudah ditentukan oleh mereka berdua untuk bertemu di halte bis dekat rumah Baekhyun, dia merasa kalut setengah mati. Hujan tak kunjung berhenti, intesintasnya malah bertambah dari menit ke jam.

Setengah sebelas lebih enam menit tepat. Waktu janjiannya sudah terlewati, seharusnya kencan ini batal dan Chanyeol meneleponnya. Tetapi, pemuda itu tak kunjung menghubunginya. Apa jangan-jangan ..

Chanyeol sudah sampai di halte bis itu semenjak pukul sembilan?

_Cham maldo andwae._ Batinnya meringis gelisah. Hampir dua jam terlewati dan seharusnya pemuda itu tidak menunggunya di halte jika memang dia sudah terlanjur pergi. Setelah memastikan jika jalanan hanya dibubuhi rintik renggang air hujan, gerimis yang bisa ditakhlukkan, akhirnya Baekhyun menyambar jaketnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Hawa dingin menerpa pipi serta dahinya yang terpapar. Tungkainya yang sekurus ranting berlari melewati jalanan yang basah dan becek, nafasnya jadi terengah ketika pandangannya menangkap halte bis di ujung jalan.

Halte bis yang menjadi tempat janjian mereka. Kegelisahan semakin merambat mengaliri aliran darahnya saat menemukan siluet seorang cowok yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangkunya. Cuman satu cowok yang duduk di sana. Perawakannya tinggi-besar dan Baekhyun langung mendefinisikannya sebagai Park Chanyeol.

Dengan kekuatan maksimal, Baekhyun mendekat. "Kau menunggu—eh?"

Kelopak mata Baekhyun mengerjap manakala pemuda yang duduk di halte itu menoleh menatapnya; melempar tatapan heran. Kedua belah bibirnya langsung mengatup karena keterkejutan, namun dua detik setelahnya ucapan maaf meluncur begitu saja darinya.

Oh. Ternyata bukan Park Chanyeol.

_Melegakan sekali,_ pikirnya miris.

"Baekhyun?"

Yang dipanggil malah menoleh defensif ke sumber suara. Keterkejuan kembali menerpa bawah sadarnya saat mendapati Park Chanyeol telah berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang satu gelas kopi yang dibeli di mesin otomatis. Baekhyun mendapati sisi-sisi kaus yang digunakan pemuda itu basah oleh rintik hujan kendati sebelah tangannya yang lain memegang gagang payung biru. Ujung jeans Chanyeol juga basah.

Pemuda itu habis berlari di tengah hujan atau memang kena terpaan hujan?

"Akhirnya kau datang," Park Chanyeol malah nyengir lebar; jenis cengiran yang sulit sekali didapatkan jika pemuda itu sedang berada di kampus. Dia menyodorkan kopinya ke Baekhyun tetapi gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kau menungguku?" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol menyesap kopinya dengan cepat, seolah dia benar-benar tengah membutuhkan asupan cairan hangat untuk menelangkup tubuhnya yang nyaris menggigil. Gelas kopinya yang kosong terlempar begitu saja ke salah satu tempat sampah khusus kertas yang berada tepat di samping halte. "Aku datang pukul setengah sembilan."

"A-apa?" Seketika Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Ternyata cowok itu tidak hanya sekedar horor di tingkat medium. "Kau menungguku selama itu? Kenapa tidak meneleponku?"

"Aku sengaja tidak membawa ponsel," Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan nada ringan, seolah tindakan tidak-membawa-ponsel adalah suatu tindakan yang dibenarkan. "Seseorang bisa saja menelepon dan mengganggu kencan kita. Aku tidak suka."

_Kencan kita._

Baekhyun merona ketika mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan hal seperti itu. Frasa yang tidak pernah terpikir olehnya akan meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol; si Cowok Horor. Melihat keteguhan pemuda itu untuk menunggunya di halte kendati hujan turun dengan begitu deras, rela meninggalkan alat komunikasi di rumah, dan mengatakan hal demikian, Baekhyun menyerah pada pertahanannya.

Chanyeol memang terkesan horor jika pemuda itu ada di kampus. Tetapi sepertinya, kepribadiannya akan berubah jika dia sudah terbebas dari urusan kampus.

"J-jadi," Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol dan harus rela mendongak demi mendapat balasan langsung dari manik mata pemuda itu. Perbedaan tinggi badan yang kentara; Baekhyun pasti terlihat seperti cebol jika bersanding dengan Chanyeol. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya malu-malu.

"Taman kota?" Chanyeol menjawab tanpa pertimbangan atau pun nada kebimbangan. Seperti biasa, dia selalu tampak luar biasa dengan ketegasannya. Kecantasan yang tidak asing dari sosoknya. Kalimat barusan disusul dengan senyuman tipis di bibir Chanyeol, pandangannya melunak dan berubah menjadi lebih ramah. "Mau langsung ke sana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu keduanya langsung meluncur meninggalkan halte bis; dilindungi oleh sebuah payung mungil yang gagangnya dipegang oleh tangan Chanyeol. Mereka sempat terjebak dalam ketegangan, sepertinya Chanyeol sedikit payah dalam mengatasi kecanggungan.

Oh, kesunyian yang menyiksa. Ditambah lagi dengan terpaan dingin dari embun gerimis, alam benar-benar berniat membekukan keduanya.

"Eum," Baekhyun menggumam pelan, pandangannya terarah ke bawah sementara bibirnya yang tipis tergigit berulang kali oleh giginya sendiri. Seumur hidup, dia tidak pernah kehabisan topik pembicaraan atau pun lelucon. Dan asal tahu saja, Baekhyun selalu berhasil menghangatkan suasana; entah itu dengan celetukan atau guyonan _paling_ tidak mutu. Dirinya menjadi orang hebat jika mengurusi urusan mencairkan suasana. Setidaknya, itu yang dikatakan teman-teman seangkatannya.

Baekhyun itu gadis paling asyik yang harus dimasukkan dalam lis _hangout_.

Mungkin benar. Selama ini Baekhyun tidak pernah ketinggalan acara _hangout_ yang diadakan teman-temannya. Tetapi, sekiranya dia sama sekali tidak cocok untuk dimasukkan dalam lis kencan.

"Kukira, kau tidak akan datang ke kencan pertama kita."

Chanyeol nyeletuk ketika Baekhyun sedang berkutat dalam imajinasinya. Kepala Baekhyun langsung menoleh defensif, mendapati tatapan Chanyeol yang terarah lurus ke depan. Dari sudut pandangnya, mata sipitnya bisa melihat bentuk bibir Chanyeol yang sedikit lebih tebal; belahnya terkuak. Hidung pemuda itu mancung dengan lengkung menakjubkan, ditambah lagi dengan matanya yang bulat. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, bentuk telinganya yang lebih lebar merupakan suatu hal yang aneh. Tetapi setelah diperhatikan dengan jarak yang lebih dekat, kedua daun telinga Chanyeol tampak imut.

Keimutan yang dipadukan dengan ketampanan serta kewibawaan. Chanyeol seperti seorang pemuda penuh kesempurnaan.

Cuman saja, sifatnya yang kasar dan tidak bisa diajak bercanda itu yang menjadi kekurangan mutlaknya.

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu datang," Chanyeol menggumam dengan suara besarnya. Tidak bisa mengobrol lebih leluasa setelah mendapat keterdiaman Baekhyun atas kalimatnya barusan.

"Oh," Baekhyun tersenyum manis hingga matanya nyaris terututup. "Hujan tiba-tiba datang dan aku tidak boleh keluar," bohongnya. Kejujuran yang terucap dari bibirnya bisa saja menyakiti Chanyeol, dia tidak akan bisa membiarkan pemuda itu sakit hati atas apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Kalau tadi semisal aku tidak menemukanmu di halte bis, aku akan meneleponmu dan bertanya tentang kencan kita," sungutnya malu-malu.

"Benarkah?" Raut pada wajah Chanyeol tampak lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. "Wah, senang sekali mendengarnya."

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun hanya meringis tanpa melontarkan kalimat apa-apa. Dia kembali mengulum bibir akibat kegugupan merambat cepat memangkas kemampuannya dalam mencairkan suasana.

"Jangan berjalan di ruas kanan," Chanyeol tiba-tiba meletakkan salah satu telapak tanganya di sisi pundak Baekhyun. Menggiring Baekhyun agar menjauhi pinggir trotoar, kini dia mengganti posisi jalan mereka. "Berbahaya," tukasnya saat mendapat tatapan penuh tuntutan dari manik mata Baekhyun.

Satu kata berimbuhan yang mengungkapkan suatu keprotektifan nyata. Chanyeol bermaksud melindunginya. Hal itu tentu menjadi hal baru bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya berdebar kacau balau. Perasaannya meletup-letup memenuhi celah sempit di dada. Menciptakan rona merah kentara di kedua pipi hingga hidungnya.

"T-terimakasih," Baekhyun mengintip Chanyeol dari sudut matanya.

Senyuman merekah begitu saja di kedua bibir Chanyeol, kepalanya mengangguk. "Kau bisa mengandalkanku," lalu tanpa diduga dia menoleh hingga manik matanya menangkap manik mata Baekhyun yang dipenuhi binar tersipu lucu. Dia memindahkan gagang payung ke tangannya yang lain. "Boleh kugandeng tanganmu?"

Oh. Ajakan yang rasa-rasanya bisa membuat Baekhyun mati karena malu. Ini sebuah kencan, dan Chanyeol meminta izin untuk menggandeng tangannya? Ketakziman yang luar biasa. Mungkin Park Chanyeol adalah kesekian cowok yang masih mempertahankan adab saat melewati sebuah kencan.

Baekhyun menggangguk dan menggumamkan ya. Seketika itu pula dia merasakan tangkupan menyenangkan ketika jemari panjang milik Chanyeol melingkari telapaknya. Ruas jari mereka terkait satu sama lain, menyebarkan sengatan luar biasa yang membuat Baekhyun terkesiap kaget.

Ternyata, jemari Park Chanyeol yang horor itu semenakjubkan ini. Benar-benar di luar dugaan.

OoO

"Kau tahu, apa yang membuatku mengajakmu keluar ke sebuah kencan?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar ketika Baekhyun akan mengunyah gulungan mi ramen di ujung sumpitnya. Uap panasnya yang beraroma rempah nikmat jelas menampar-nampar wajah Baekhyun, membuatnya terlena dalam pemikiran singkat akibat belaian rempah sekaligus pertanyaan dari teman kencannya, Park Chanyeol. Suara _tuk_ pelan terdengar ketika sumpit yang dipegangnya terjatuh menghantam pinggiran mangkuk, bola matanya bergeser hingga menggantung di bawah kelopak matanya. Pupilnya mengerut menjadi noktah karena keterkejutan. Interupsi yang membuatnya merasa was-was secara tiba-tiba.

Sedangkan Park Chanyeol sendiri, tampak baik-baik saja dengan raut tenang serta senyuman yang bermain-main di bibir tebalnya. Tangannya memang menggenggam sumpit, tetapi ujungnya belum mencium kuah ramen atau bahkan uapnya. Matanya berkilauan oleh perasaan hangat, menghantarkan suatu hal yang akan dikatakan oleh mulutnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menemukan lidahnya, mencoba terlihat setenang Park Chanyeol kendati jantungnya mulai berdenyut tidak keruan. Semoga saja jawaban dari pemuda tinggi itu tidak melenyapkan nafsu makannya. Jika Park Chanyeol berusaha melunturkan kepercayaan dirinya dengan kalimat yang akan terucap, maka bisa dipastikan jika Baekhyun akan mengutuk pemuda itu menjadi kodok paling buruk rupa di dunia.

"Kau lucu,"

_Tuh 'kan._

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, namun suara batinnya menyahut lebih cepat dari pada lidahnya. "Lucu aneh atau lucu haha?" sebelah sikunya tertekuk dan pandangannya beralih ke arah lain.

"Bukan," Kepala Chanyeol menggeleng tidak setuju atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun. "Tapi lucu yang unik. Kau tahu, aku _suka_ sesuatu yang unik," bahunya terangkat ketika mulutnya selesai mengatakan kata _suka_. Sumpitnya bergerak mengaduk ramennya sendiri dan menyeruput minya.

Baekhyun ikut melahap minya kendati pipinya dipenuhi rona merah kentara akibat pernyataan Chanyeol. Pernyataan yang terlontar dengan segenap nada tenang profesional; seolah-olah dia sedang mengajukan sebuah proposal pada rektor untuk menyelenggarakan pesta sepak bola internasional di kampus mereka. Kemustahilan yang bisa dilenyapkan oleh Chanyeol dengan keteguhannya. Tatapan matanya yang sejernih air pedesaan melempar ketulusan tidak terbantahkan, memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera menanggapi hal tersebut.

Park Chanyeol memang tidak bisa diacuhkan. Baekhyun tahu benar akan hal itu.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya ke suatu sisi. "Memangnya, ada berapa hal unik di kampus kita?"

"Cuman satu," Chanyeol nyengir dengan senyuman bodoh dan malu-malu. Ekspresi baru yang tidak pernah terlukis di wajah Chanyeol. Hal simpel yang membuat Baekhyun menjadi tersipu. "Yaitu _kau_."

Hebat. Kata ganti tunggal yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk menunjuk Baekhyun sukses membuat gadis itu megap-megap dalam lautan kebahagiaan. Dia tidak pernah mengira jika Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang unik; lebih tepatnya, satu-satunya cewek lucu yang unik di kampusnya. Jelas sekali jika pemuda itu berusaha merayunya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Afeksi nyata yang coba dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol lewat caranya yang juga _unik_, berhasil mengecup akal sehat Baekhyun. Gadis itu sampai kehilangan kata-kata atas apa yang harus diucapkannya.

"Lagi pula," Chanyeol menelan kunyahannya dan beralih sebentar ke kimchi sawinya. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau menjadi penyanyi gereja di St. Maria."

Gereja St. Maria?

Baekhyun tampak menimbang-nimbang sebentar. "Tetapi aku sudah tidak menjadi penyanyi gereja di sana semenjak lulus sekolah menengah pertam—"

Hal selanjutnya yang dilakukan Baekhyun adalah mengatupkan bibir, menelangkup mulut dengan telapaknya, lantas terbatuk memalukan. Keterkejutan menyedak tenggorokannya dengan amat tidak bertanggungjawab. Chanyeol menyorongkan gelas dan dia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dengan sisa-sisa suara yang serak, dua mata Baekhyun yang disipitkan memandang Chanyeol penuh selidik. "K-kau sudah mengenalku sejak aku masih SMP?"

"Dulu, kita satu gereja. Tetapi kau tidak pernah tahu," Chanyeol sempat menertawakan tingkah Baekhyun. "Satu keunikan murni yang kutemukan di awal masa remajaku. Kau terlalu bersinar di antara semuanya."

Gelenyar halus menyengat syaraf yang menyebar di tubuh Baekhyun. Selera makannya sudah menguap, tergantikan oleh keterkejutan yang didorong oleh rasa penasaran. "Kau serius tidak sih?" Baekhyun gelisah karena arah pembicaraan Chanyeol terdengar sedikit aneh dan .., genit. Entahlah. Baekhyun kesulitan untuk mendeskripsikannya.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh," Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta semenjak melihatmu bernyanyi di St. Maria, Baek."

Ini baru pernyataan yang luar biasa. Sanggup membuat sendi-sendi Baekhyun melunak. Mungkin sebentar lagi, gadis itu akan meleleh menjadi genangan air di bawah meja ramen ini. Rona merah sudah membakar habis wajahnya. Kelopaknya hanya mengerjap beberapa kali; kerasionalan otaknya mulai dipertanyakan ketika samar-samar pandangannya menemukan binar keperakan yang dipancarkan oleh Chanyeol. Pemuda itu tidak hanya tinggi dan tampan, dia _juga_ memesona. Ketegasannya dalam mengutarakan apa yang dirasakannya patut diacungi jempol. Tanpa basa-basi.

_To the point._

"Aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk menyapamu, baik di masa lalu atau pun sekarang," Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu lagi. "Kau terlalu bersinar, aku sampai takut untuk sekedar mendekatimu."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," Baekhyun terkekeh garing, kadar guraunya benar-benar sudah menghilang. Dia dilanda oleh kekacauan akibat ledakan perasaan. Sedangkan satu-satunya pemercik ledakan itu hanya duduk anteng di hadapannya. "Kita pernah satu kelompok dalam suatu tugas penelitian dan kau mengacuhkanku habis-habisan."

Chanyeol tertawa dengan suara ditahan ketika mendengar hal itu. "Sulit mengendalikan perasaanmu jika sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang kau sukai."

Baekhyun merunduk lagi dan mengulum senyuman malu-malu. "S-setidaknya, kau harus menyapaku."

"Ayolah, Baek," Chanyeol menyudahi acara makannya dan memilih memandang raut penuh sipu milik Baekhyun. "Itu sulit sekali kulakukan."

"Semua yang kaulakukan padaku adalah kejutan, Park," Baekhyun mendesah dan menyerah, ikut meninggalkan mangkuk ramennya yang isinya tinggal setengah. "Ajakan kencanmu, pengakuanmu, dan pertemuan pertama kita yang sudah .., berapa tahun berlalu?"

"Enam," Chanyeol menjawab. "Enam tahun."

"Kau luar biasa."

"_Well_," Chanyeol tersenyum puas atas pujian yang terlontar dari gadis lucu di hadapannya. "_Thanks_," punggungnya tersandar pada sandaran kursi kendati pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah cantik Baekhyun. Dua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman tipis yang menawan.

Gadis itu mengedip-ngedip lugu, tampak sekali jika dia sedang dilanda kebimbangan luar biasa. Pipinya menggelembung dan bibirnya mengerucut maju. Sedangkan pandangannya menari-nari tak tentu arah. Selang beberapa saat setelah tenggelam dalam kebimbangan, akhirnya di menghela nafas sebelum berucap. "Kau tahu, semua butuh proses. Termasuk perasaan. Aku benar, 'kan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Dan kurasa, aku tidak bisa langsung menjawab .., pernyataanmu," Baekhyun mengintip raut Chanyeol dari sudut matanya dan kembali mengulum bibir.

"Tidak masalah."

Baekhyun melotot, secara naluriah dia mengangkat kepala dan memandang bola mata Chanyeol secara langsung. "Benarkah?"

"Kau mutlak membutuhkan proses."

Senyuman terkembang di bibir tipis Baekhyun. "Syukurlah kau bisa mengerti."

"Selama proses itu dibutuhkan," Chanyeol kembali berucap, kini bertelekan pada meja dengan dua siku tertekuk. Kesepuluh jemarinya terjalin dan dijadikan sanggaan bagi dagunya yang licin. "Aku ingin kau menjadi teman kencanku."

"Hah?"

Chanyeol nyengir lebar tanpa rasa bersalah, mengabaikan keterkejutan Baekhyun. "Kapan kita bisa pergi ke kencan kedua?"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun berseru tidak percaya. "Kau serius?"

END

Endingnyaaa /ketawa gulung-gulung/ ending yang nggak elit, tetapi kuharap bisa buat kalian puas /digampar bibir Sehun/ setidaknya, endingnya menggambarkan tentang awal hubungan ChanBaek, 'kan? No squel, yaa. Please deh, aku masih punya _stok_ ff yang harus dipublish jadi nggak ada squel buat ini. Endingnya emang sengaja aku buat ngegantung/? kok. Biar ada kesan kalo akhir cerita dikembalikan pada imajinasi readers.

Lagi pula, aku lagi pengen buat ff oneshoot yang pendek. Selama ini, ff oneshoot ku jumlah wordnya lebih dari +10k mulu, 'kan /seketika pundung/ jadi, pengen banget bisa buat ff pendek. Dan hasilnyaaa ..,

Ini!

FF ChanBaek yang pertama dari aku. Karakter Chanyeolnya sih terinsipirasi dari drama EXO /lirik folder exo next door/ udah pada liat beloooom? Aku suka banget sama karakter Chanyeol yang super dingiiiin~ uuhw. Jadi, akhirnya ff ini bisa jadi /hah/

Xoxo.


End file.
